


My Mafia Boss // MewGulf

by daniellakolijn



Category: GulfKanawut, MewSuppasit, Mewgulf
Genre: English, Fanfic, Gay, Love, M/M, MewGulf - Freeform, Suppasit - Freeform, Thailand, bxb - Freeform, gulfkanawut - Freeform, kanawut, mewsuppasit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-23 19:28:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30060405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daniellakolijn/pseuds/daniellakolijn
Summary: Warning: death. Reading at own risk.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1.

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: death. Reading at own risk.

A man is tied to a chair in a dark, cold basement. Blood drips from his face. The man standing in front of him grins. "I warned you, Eric. You shouldn't have betrayed me. You should never have betrayed the gang." Says the man, Mew Suppasit. "I'm so sorry. Please let me go. I'll never do it again." Eric begs. Mew chuckles. "Do you think I'm stupid or something?" Mew answer. "Of course, I will not let you go. You will pay for your actions." Mew says.

He takes his gun from his pocket. He loads the gun and then presses the gun against Eric's forehead. "Any last words, Eric?" Mew asks with a smile. Eric starts to cry. Mew laughs and shakes his head before firing the gun. Eric is dead. His eyes are open. His head hangs down. Blood is dripping from his head.

Mew sighs and wipes the blood off the gun with a cloth. Then he kicks the chair over. Eric's lifeless body falls to the floor, still tied to the chair. "KAOWNAH." Mew screams. Kaownah enters the basement. "What's up, boss?" Kaownah asks. "Clean him up." Mew says. Kaownah nods.

Mew puts his gun in his pants and walks out of the basement. Kaownah sighs and looks at Eric. "You shouldn't have betrayed us, you jerk." Kaownah says. He releases the body from the chair and then lifts the body. Kaownah sighs one more time before leaving the basement.

Meanwhile with someone else.

A young man named Gulf sits at the kitchen table having lunch with his older sister, Ploy. "So, you finally graduated." Ploy says. Gulf smiles broadly. "Fortunately." Gulf says, taking a bite of his sandwich. Ploy smiles. "What are you going to do now?" Ploy asks. Gulf shrugs. "No idea. I think looking for a job." Gulf says. Ploy nods.

"Don't you want to continue learning?" Ploy asks. Gulf shrugs. "I don't know yet. Maybe I'll take a gap year." Gulf says. Ploy nods. "Take your time. You're still young." Ploy says. "Yes, and you are old." Gulf teases his sister. Ploy gives him a deadly look. Gulf chuckles. "How beautiful you are when you look angry." Gulf says. Ploy slaps Gulf on the arm. "Act normal." Ploy says. Gulf shakes his head, laughing.

"You do love me." Gulf says. "Yes, for now. Maybe not later." Ploy says. Gulf laughs. Ploy also starts to laugh. That is how they always treat each other. Typical brother and sister relationship. But they do love each other.

After Ploy and Gulf have lunch together, Ploy goes to work. She is a nurse. And today she is on afternoon and night shift. So, Gulf will see her again tomorrow. Gulf waves Ploy off before walking back into the living room. Gulf flops down on the couch. "What should I do now?" Gulf talks to himself. That is when he got a call from a friend of his, Techno.

Gulf smiles and answers. "Hey bro. How are you?" Gulf asks. Gulf chuckles at Techno's answer. "Come to me then. I'm alone now." Gulf says. Not much later he hangs up. "Let me freshen up before he comes." Gulf says. He gets up and walks upstairs to freshen up.

After half an hour, Gulf sits on the couch with Techno. "So, Ploy is on night shift again?" Techno asks. Gulf nods. "Yep. Afternoon and night shift. She had to fill in for someone this afternoon. And then she has her own shift." Gulf says. "Seems pretty tough." Techno says. "It is. But you know Ploy, she likes to do it." Gulf says. Techno shakes his head, laughing.

"That really runs in your family, because you have that too." Techno says. Gulf smiles. Techno chuckles. "Sometimes that's okay too." Gulf says. "But not always. You also have to think about yourself." Techno says. Gulf sighs. "You know what we're doing this for, right?" Gulf asks. "Sure, I know. But your parents would say the same thing. You really need to take better care of yourself. Take a break sometimes. You both work too hard." Techno says. Gulf sighs deeply.

Ploy and Gulf's parents have passed away. They were killed in a car accident two months ago. They died instantly. Ploy and Gulf never took the time to mourn. They immediately went to work. Well, Gulf went to school, and Ploy just went to work. They hardly ever talk about their parents again. Techno is very concerned at times. Because it is normal to grieve after a great loss of a loved one. And they never mourned. They immediately got on with their lives. And whether that is good? No not really.

After Techno has left, it is already seven in the evening. Gulf sighs and notices that he is quite hungry. He decides to order a pizza. Once he has done that, he turns on the television. He watches various channels, but soon the television is off again. Gulf sighs. Maybe he should watch a movie.

The pizza is delivered after twenty minutes. Gulf tips the delivery guy and then walks back into the living room. He sits down on the couch and turns the television back on. He opens Netflix on television and selects a movie. Fortunately, he soon found one and put the film on. While Gulf is eating a tasty pizza, he watches the movie.


	2. Chapter 2.

Gulf and Ploy are sitting on the couch in front of the TV, having breakfast when the news announces that the body of a middle-aged man has just been found. It is about murder, they are told. Gulf and Ploy are shocked. It is not yet known who could have done it.

Ploy sighs and turns off the television. "We live in a crazy world." Ploy says. Gulf nods. "I know." Gulf says. "I hope that more people will not be murdered. I really do not dare to take to the streets anymore." Ploy says. "It will be okay, I think." Gulf says. "I hope so." Ploy says. Gulf puts an arm around her shoulder.

That afternoon, Ploy is off to work. Gulf is on the way to the supermarket. Suddenly he bumps into someone. Gulf falls to the ground. The man (Mew) looks at Gulf briefly before moving on. "EY SARALEO. WON'T YOU HELP ME?" Gulf shouts. The man (Mew) stops walking and slowly turns around. He raises an eyebrow. Gulf stands up and also raises an eyebrow.

The man (Mew) shakes his head and then walks on. Gulf growls. "And thanks, asshole." Gulf hisses. He sees people looking at him. But nobody does anything. Some people are even filming. "Can you see it?" Gulf asks before continuing.

Gulf walks out of the supermarket and sees Techno leaning against a post. Techno has his back to Gulf. Looks like Techno is on the phone. Suddenly Techno starts screaming. Gulf raises an eyebrow. Then Techno hangs up. He sighs deeply and then turns around. "Oh Gulf." Techno says and walks over to him. Techno smiles. At least, it is a fake smile. "What is it?" Gulf asks. "Nothing Why?" Lies Techno.

Gulf shakes his head. "Don't lie to me. I can tell you are frustrated. So, what's up?" Gulf asks. Techno sighs. "I have a fight with Fong." Techno says. "About what?" Gulf asks. "Fong accuses me of cheating." Techno says.

"And that's not the case?" Gulf asks. "No, of course not. What do you see me for?" Techno asks. "Calm down, I was just asking." Gulf says. Techno sighs. "Sorry. It's just, Fong doesn't want to give me a chance to explain." Techno says. They start walking to Gulf's house together. Techno lives one block behind Gulf.

"I did go out with another guy, but that's my cousin. Only Fong just doesn't want to listen to me." Techno says. He sighs deeply. "Come to my house. Then we'll talk quietly there." Gulf says. Techno nods. And they walk on in silence.

Once they get to Gulf's house and Gulf has cleaned up the groceries, Techno and Gulf sit on the couch with a glass of Coke. They put their glasses on the table. "So, my cousin asked if I wanted to meet. Because he wanted to buy something for his boyfriend. Since they have been together for almost three years." Techno begins to tell. Gulf nods.

"Then Fong saw us. At that moment we were hugging, and I pressed a kiss on his cheek." Techno says. "Fong was furious. He even hit me. Then he left." Techno says. "Gosh. And then?" Gulf asks. "I finally had him on the phone. I was allowed to start explaining first so I did. But he immediately interrupted me and started screaming. He would not believe me. He said I was lying." Techno says. Techno sighs.

"So, I begged Fong to listen to me, but he wouldn't listen to me anymore. He just doesn't believe me, so he started yelling at me again." Techno says. "And then you got angry too, so you yelled back?" Gulf asks. Techno nods. "And now?" Gulf asks. Techno sighs. "Fong wants to take a break between us." Techno says. A tear rolls down his cheek.

Gulf takes Techno's hand. "This isn't your fault, P'No. Please do not worry. Everything will be okay between you two." Gulf says. "How can you be so sure?" Techno asks. "By staying positive. You cannot do more than that. So, give Fong some time. Then everything will be all right in the end." Gulf says. Techno smiles a little.

"Thank you Gulf. Thank you for being such a good friend." Techno says. "Always, P'No. You can always come to me." Gulf says. Techno smiles. "And what was your nephew going to buy for his boyfriend?" Gulf asks. Techno smiles broadly. "A ring. He wants to propose to him." Techno says. "Awh, so sweet." Gulf says. Techno nods.

Techno glances at Gulf's elbow. "What happened?" Techno asks, pointing to his elbow. Gulf looks at his elbow and sees the blood. "Oh, I bumped into someone and fell to the floor. That person didn't even help me." Gulf says. "The fuck." Techno says. "Really though." Gulf says. Techno gets up and walks to the kitchen.

Then he returns with a first-aid kit. He is taking care of Gulf's wound. "Thanks." Gulf says. Techno smiles. That afternoon they hang out at Gulf's house.


	3. Chapter 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Attempted rape.

Gulf and Techno are getting ready for a night out. They go to the nightclub. They can both use an evening of relaxation. And Ploy is at work anyway. "Ready to go?" Techno asks and looks at Gulf. Gulf nods. "Let's go." Gulf says. They grab their phones and wallets and then walk out of Gulf's bedroom.

After fifteen minutes, Gulf and Techno arrive at the club. They show their ID and then walk in. They go straight to the bar. Techno orders a drink for them and soon they have a glass in their hands. They find a place to sit.

After a few drinks, Gulf and Techno hit the dance floor. They both go completely loose. Some guys look at Gulf like he's prey. But Gulf itself is not aware of anything. Until one of the boys approaches Gulf. He gets behind Gulf and puts his hands on Gulf's hips.

Gulf turns around. He raises an eyebrow. Gulf pushes the boy away. "Leave me alone." Gulf says before resuming dancing. The boy rolls his eyes and walks away.

After several hours of dancing, Gulf is fed up and wants to go home. Techno still wants to stay, so Gulf is leaving alone. Gulf walks out of the club and starts walking home. Rather shaky as Gulf is quite drunk. Gulf doesn't realize the boy from earlier is following him. He's not just going to give up. He wants Gulf, so the boy is going to have Gulf too.

Gulf passes an alley and the boy takes his chance. He pushes Gulf into the alley and immediately pushes him against the wall. Gulf's eyes widen. And when he wants to scream, the boy presses his lips to Gulf's. Gulf wants to push him away but the boy takes his hands and pushes them above his head, against the wall.

Gulf starts to struggle. The boy pulls out of the kiss and punches Gulf's stomach. Then he starts kissing Gulf roughly. Tears sting in Gulf's eyes. Gulf slowly starts to panic. The boy slowly releases Gulf's hands. He puts his hands in Gulf's pants. He strokes Gulf's cock.

Just when he wants to open Gulf's pants, he gets roughly jerked off Gulf. Gulf slowly lets himself fall to the floor. Tears roll down his cheeks. Meanwhile, the boy is beaten up. "You stay away from him from now on. Do this again and I'll kill you." Threatens the stranger who saved Gulf.

Then the stranger looks at Gulf. He walks up to him and kneels in front of him. "Are you OK?" The stranger asks. "Of course you're not. You almost got raped and I'm asking if you're okay. Stupid Mew." Mew mumbles. Gulf slowly looks up.

"You're that jerk who bumped into me." Gulf says. Mew sighs. "I'm sorry about that time. I had a bad day." Mew says. Gulf remains silent. "Come on, let me help you up." Mew says. Gulf nods and Mew helps Gulf get up. Then Gulf suddenly panics.

Mew puts his arms around Gulf. "Relax, take it easy." Mew says. Gulf begins to hyperventilate. Mew tries to calm Gulf down but things only get worse. And then Gulf passes out in Mew's arms. Mew sighs as he watches Gulf. Then he lifts Gulf. He starts walking to his house with Gulf in his arms. Since he doesn't know where Gulf lives.


	4. Chapter 4.

Gulf slowly wakes up. He moans softly and then opens his eyes. Gulf yawns. After a few minutes, Gulf notices that he is not in his own room. Gulf immediately sits up. He soon regrets it because a stab goes through Gulf's head. "Where the fuck am I?" Gulf asks aloud as he looks around the room.

That's when Mew enters the room. Gulf looks startled. Mew chuckles. "Relax. We didn't do anything last night." Mew says. Gulf sighs with relief. "Here." Mew says. He gives Gulf a bottle of water and a pill. Gulf takes the pill and then takes a long sip from the bottle of water.

"How do you feel?" Mew asks. Gulf shrugs. "I'm hungover. How do you think I feel?" Snaps Gulf. "Meow. Chill. You don't have to snarl." Mew says. He throws his hands in the air as a sign of surrender. Gulf rolls his eyes.

"So, do you remember what happened yesterday?" Mew asks. Gulf sighs deeply. "Yes, but thanks for remembering for me." Gulf says. Mew sighs. "Try to forget it okay?" Mew says. "How can I forget something like that? I was literally assaulted." Gulf says. "I know. Sorry." Mew says.

"So, can I go home now?" Gulf asks. "Eat something first." Mew says. Gulf sighs. "Why should I? I just want to get out of here ASAP." Gulf says. Mew looks a little hurt. Gulf feels a little guilty. "Okay then. I'll eat something first and then I'll go home." Gulf says. Mew smiles and nods.

Gulf and Mew are sitting at the dining table in Mew's kitchen. Mew just made breakfast for them and they now eat it in silence. Until Mew clears his throat. Gulf looks at him. "So, we haven't really got off to a good start." Mew says. "Do you think?" Reply Gulf sarcastically. Mew sighs. "Sorry." Mew says.

"For what exactly? For the fact that you bumped into me and just left me on the floor like a piece of dirt?" Gulf asks sassy. "I understand you're still angry, but I'm really sorry." Mew says. "Whatever." Gulf says and continue eating. Mew sighs. "Give me a chance. I can be really nice." Says Mew. Gulf looks at Mew.

"Can we just continue eating in silence, please?" Gulf asks. Mew sighs deeply. "Okay, well then." Mew says. They continue to eat in silence. While they eat, Mew stares at Gulf. Gulf notices but remains silent. It makes no sense anyway.

Suddenly, Mew gets a text message. He picks up his phone and reads the text message. "You have to go. I have to do something." Mew says. He looks at Gulf. Gulf raises an eyebrow. "So, when I want to leave, I have to stay to eat. But when it suits you I have to leave suddenly?" Gulf says. Mew sighs. "Sorry. But it's an emergency." Mew says.

Gulf gets up and shakes his head. "What do you want? First, you're a jerk, then you're nice again. And now you're a jerk again. I really don't get you." Gulf says. Mew wants to say something but Gulf silences him. "Never mind. I don't even need to know. I'm out of here." Gulf says. He leaves the kitchen. Mew gets up and follows Gulf.

"At least let me take you." Mew says. Gulf puts on his shoes and then looks at Mew. "I'm not a little kid anymore. Thanks for rescuing me last night. But I don't need you anymore. I hope to never see you again." Gulf says. He storms out of Mew's house. Mew sighs deeply.

"I hope to see you again." Mew whispers. Then he thinks back to the text message. He growls and takes his coat. Then he leaves.


	5. Chapter 5.

Mew arrives at his gang's hideout. He walks in and immediately walks to the conference room. He walks into the room and slams the door. "Okay, tell me. What's the problem?" Mew asks. He stands in front of his gang members. Kaownah sighs. "Drake is the problem." Kaownah says. "He again. What does Drake want now?" Mew asks.

"He wants revenge. Revenge because we killed his girlfriend." Kaownah says. "It's his own fault. If only he hadn't killed my brother." Mew says. He sighs deeply. "He's watching us, Mew. We have to be careful." Kaownah says. "Do you think I'm afraid of him?" Mew asks. Kaownah shakes his head.

"But I saw you with that one kid." Kaownah says. Mew raises an eyebrow. "Hopefully, Drake hasn't seen you together. Otherwise Drake might go after him." Kaownah says. "If he does that, I'll kill him." Mew says. Kaownah chuckles. "What's his name at all?" Kaownah asks. Mew turns red.

"You don't even know his name?" Kaownah asks. Mew shakes his head. Kaownah starts to laugh out loud. Along with the other gang members. Mew sighs. "I won't know his name either, he's mad at me." Mew says. "Why?" Kaownah asks. Mew tells the whole story.

"That's mean of you." Kaownah says. "I know. He has already made that clear to me." Mew says. "But hey, at least you saved him from attempted rape." Kaownah says and smiles. "I know. But for the rest I screwed up again." Mew says. "Do you like him?" Kaownah asks. Mew looks at him. "I don't even know him." Mew says. "So? Love at first sight does exist." Kaownah says.

"I've never been in love." Mew says. "Then this is the first time. Your eyes start to shine when you talk about him. And you smile. Normally you never did." Kaownah says. Mew smiles spontaneously as soon as he thinks of Gulf. Kaownah chuckles. "See? You're in love." Kaownah says. "I think so." Mew says.

"But boss, what are we going to do with Drake now?" Asks Tay, another gang member. Mew looks at him. "I don't know yet. Keep an eye on him for now. And I want you guys to keep an eye on this boy for me." Mew says. He shows a picture of Gulf. Which of course he made secretly.

"Why?" Tay asks. "Because I don't want anything to happen to him." Mew says. Tay nods. "No problem. New and I will watch him unobtrusively." Tay says. Mew nods with satisfaction. They discuss some other matters before returning home.

Gulf is in a cafe close to home with Techno. Gulf tells him everything that has happened. Techno can only listen. When Gulf has finished talking, there is a moment of silence. "Damn, how intense it all." Techno says. Gulf nods. "And now?" Techno asks. "Nothing now. I never have to see him again." Gulf says. Techno sighs.

"Gulf, aren't you exaggerating a bit?" Techno asks. Gulf raises an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" Gulf asks. "Give him a chance. Maybe he means well." Techno says. Gulf remains silent. "If you see him again, let him explain everything. Maybe he has a logical reason for everything." Techno says.

"Sometimes he's nice and other times he's a jerk. I don't want to listen to him anymore." Gulf says. Techno sighs. He likes Gulf a lot but he can be so stubborn at times. "Give him a chance Gulf. You don't want to be single for the rest of your life, do you?" Techno asks. "What the fuck is your problem?" Gulf angrily asks. Techno swallows.

"Gulf, sorry." Techno says. Gulf gets up. "Fuck off, Techno." Gulf says. Furious, Gulf storms out of the cafe. "Well, that went well." Mumbles Techno. He sighs deeply.

Gulf angrily walks down the street. People look at him funny but Gulf doesn't care. How can Techno say that to him? Gulf begins to swear softly. Until he bumps into someone. Gulf just manages to keep his balance. He looks up to see who he's bumped into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who would it be? Leave it in the comments. Sorry if I forget something in between. I have multiple accounts on Wattpad that I write books on so sometimes it gets confusing. Anyway, thank you for still reading this book. I really appreciate it.


	6. Chapter 6.

A handsome man looks straight into Gulf's brown eyes. "Sorry." Gulf can only say. The man is smiling. "It's okay. I didn't pay any attention myself." He says. Gulf nods. "So why are you looking so angry?" The man asks. Gulf sighs. "A little disagreement with my best friend." Gulf says. The man nods. "My name is Drake, by the way." Drake says. "My name is Gulf." Gulf says. "Nice name for a nice boy." Drake says. Gulf begins to blush. Drake smiles.

"But I have to go. Sorry again to bump into you." Gulf says. "No problem. Have a nice day, Gulf." Drake says. "You too." Gulf says. Drake smiles. And then Gulf walks away. Drake looks after him and grins. "I understand that Mew thinks he's interesting." Drake says. "Too bad for Mew. Gulf will be mine." Drake says and then walks away laughing.

New and Tay look at each other. "Shit. Mew won't like this." New says. "Let's go to him quickly and tell him." Tay says. "But we have to keep an eye on that boy." New says. Tay sighs. "Then I'll call him." Tay says. New nods and they quickly follow Gulf. Meanwhile, Tay calls Mew.

Gulf is quietly watching TV at home with Ploy when suddenly the doorbell rings. Ploy and Gulf look at each other. "I will go." Gulf says. Ploy nods and looks back at the TV. Gulf gets up and walks into the hall. He opens the door and is surprised when he sees Mew. Gulf sighs deeply. "What do you want?" Gulf asks. Mew shows a photo showing Gulf with Drake.

Gulf raises an eyebrow. "What's this supposed to mean?" Gulf asks. "I better ask you that." Mew says. Gulf rolls his eyes. "I don't owe you an explanation." Gulf says. "Why were you talking to him? He's dangerous." Mew says. "Oh my god, stop it." Gulf says. "You don't decide who I talk to." Gulf says.

"I don't even know you yet." Gulf says. "I am Mew, Mew Suppasit." Mew says and chuckles. Gulf rolls his eyes. "My name is Gulf. You don't need to know more." Gulf says. Mew sighs. "Stay away from Drake, okay? Trust me." Mew says. "How do you know his name?" Gulf asks.

"You don't need to know, but stay away from him. It's for your own good." Mew says. "Again, you don't decide who I talk to." Gulf says. Mew rolls his eyes. "Just listen to me Gulf. We don't know each other but you have to trust me. Drake is dangerous. You have to stay away from him." Mew says. "Please go away. Stay away from me." Gulf says.

Before Mew can respond, Gulf closes the door. He sighs deeply before walking back into the living room. "Who was it?" Ploy asks. "No one." Gulf says and watches television. Ploy sighs but remains silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter this time, sorry. Next chapter gets a little longer.


	7. Chapter 7.

Gulf walk through town. Then Gulf suddenly sees Drake. Drake sees Gulf too and walks up to Gulf with a smile. "Hey Gulf." Drake says. "Hey Drake. How are you?" Gulf asks. "All right now that I see you." Drake says and winks at him. Gulf begins to blush slightly. "So what are you doing here alone?" Drake asks. "Just get some air." Gulf says. Drake nods. "You?" Gulf asks. "Get some fresh air too." Drake says. Gulf smiles.

"Shall we go for a walk together? Must be more fun than walking alone." Suggests Drake. "Nice is good." Gulf says. They continue walking together. "So what are you doing in your life? Are you going to school? Are you working?" Drake asks. "Have been through school for a while. I am taking a gap year for now. And am still looking for a job." Gulf says. Drake nods.

"How about you? What are you doing in your life?" Gulf asks. "I work at a post office." Drake says. Gulf doesn't know Drake is lying. "Oh, is it kind of interesting there?" Gulf asks. Drake nods. "Good. Say if you know someone who is still looking for staff, could you recommend me?" Gulf jokes. Drake chuckles. "Sure. Give me your number and I'll find it for you." Drake says.

"I'm just kidding." Gulf says. "Not me. I really want to do it for you." Drake says. "For real?" Gulf asks. Drake nods. "Of course, I like to help people in need." Drake says. Gulf looks at him gratefully. They exchange telephone numbers. "Great. I'll let you know if I have something for you." Drake says. Gulf nods and gives him a hug.

Laughing, Drake also puts his arms around Gulf. "Thanks, Drake." Gulf says. "You're welcome Gulf." Drake says, smiling. Then he sees Mew standing a little further. Gulf doesn't see him because he has his back to him. Drake sees how angry Mew looks. Drake grins and grabs Gulf a little tighter. Gulf doesn't mind.

Then Mew storms towards them. He rudely pulls Gulf out of Drake's arms. Then he hits Drake on the jaw. "BASTARD. STAY AWAY FROM GULF." Mew shouts. Pedestrians look up. Gulf glares at Mew and pushes him back. "ACT NORMAL MAN." Gulf screams. He walks up to Drake and helps him get up. "Are you OK?" Gulf asks. He looks at Drake with concern.

Of course Drake is playing the game. "Au. What have I done? I'm not doing anything wrong, am I?" Answer Drake innocently. Gulf gives Mew an angry look. "Look what you did, you idiot." Gulf says, pointing to Drake's blue jaw. Yes, that quickly turned blue. "Don't be an idiot, Drake. I know exactly how you're put together." Mew says.

"What are you talking about? You're the only idiot here." Gulf says. "Gulf, he's playing you." Mew says. Gulf raises an eyebrow. "You should stop blaming someone else like that. You really are an idiot." Gulf says. Mew sighs. "He's lying to your Gulf. He's really dangerous. Just believe me." Mew says. "Why should I? You really can't be trusted." Gulf says.

"Gulf please." Begs Mew. "No, go away. Before I call the police." Gulf says. Mew sighs. "Fine, have it your way. But don't cry to me if you realize I'm right." Mew says. He gives Drake another angry look and then walks away. Gulf sighs deeply.

"Are you OK?" Gulf asks Drake again. "I need ice." Drake says, pointing to his jaw. "Yes, of course. Come on. Let's go to the store to get some ice cream." Gulf says. He takes Drake's hand and pulls him into the store. Gulf looks ahead and does not see Drake grinning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might be starting a Sarawat / Tine book soon: D  
> By the way, do you still like this book? Please don't mind the mistakes I make. I'm trying my best.


	8. Chapter 8.

Gulf comes home after helping Drake. Gulf walks into the living room and sighs when he sees Techno sitting on the couch with Ploy. "What are you doing here?" Gulf asks. Techno and Ploy look up. Techno gets up immediately. "I'm so sorry Gulf." Techno says. He hugs Gulf. Gulf hangs his arms at his sides. He doesn't hug him back.

Techno withdraws from the hug. He looks at Gulf. Tears roll down Techno's cheeks. "I'm so sorry." Techno says. Gulf remains silent. "I don't want to argue with you, Gulf. Please let's make it up to you." Techno says. Gulf sighs deeply. "I'm sorry too, P'No. I shouldn't have reacted so strongly." Gulf says. Ploy smiles.

Techno and Gulf have known each other for a long time, so Ploy hates it when they argue. "Let's go eat somewhere to celebrate that we've made up." Techno says happily. Gulf starts to laugh and then nods. "Are you coming Ploy?" Techno asks. Ploy smiles. "Of course." She says. Techno smiles. The three of them leave for the city to eat something.

Ploy, Techno and Gulf are eating in a cafe when Mew suddenly enters the cafe. Gulf looks at Mew. Mew sees Gulf too and immediately walks out of the cafe. Gulf sighs deeply. Gulf feels quite guilty for what he said to Mew. But Mew was the one who went too far, so Gulf shouldn't be feeling guilty at all. Or is it?

"What is it?" Techno asks. Gulf looks at him. "Tell us, Gulf. Talk to us." Ploy says. Gulf sighs deeply before telling what happened between him, Mew and Drake. Once Gulf has finished talking, there is a moment of silence between the three of them.

"So you think Mew is wrong?" Techno asks. "Drake is innocent. Otherwise I should be aware of it, right?" Gulf says. Techno sighs. "But you haven't known him long. And apparently Mew does." Techno says. "P'No is right. Talk to Mew for a second. Listen to what he has to say." Ploy says.

Gulf sighs deeply. "But I don't even know Mew." Gulf says. "And you don't know Drake either. So what's the difference?" Techno asks. Gulf sighs. Techno has a point. He doesn't know either Mew or Drake.

"What am I supposed to do now?" Gulf asks. "Otherwise think carefully first. Take some time for yourself. Then decide what you want to do." Ploy says. Gulf smiles. "Otherwise, let's go away for a week. I have a vacation home in Phuket. Let's just go there for a week." Suggests Techno. Gulf looks at Ploy. She nods.

"Go. Spend a week at Techno's vacation home in Phuket. Relax." Ploy says. "Aren't you coming?" Gulf asks. "Go together. Just a men's outing. Besides, I have to work anyway." Ploy says. Gulf nods. He looks at Techno again. "Let's do it." Gulf says. Techno smiles and nods. Techno gives Gulf a high five.

A few days later, Gulf and Techno are on the plane on their way to Phuket. It is only an hour and a half flight so that is not that long. "Would you like to get away for a while?" Techno asks Gulf. Gulf nods. "Really. Wonderful get away from Bangkok." Gulf says. Techno smiles and nods.

Only Gulf has no idea there is anyone on the plane to keep an eye on him. Gulf really has no idea. Will he find out? Or not? And will it be a fun men's outing in Phuket? Or is there someone who's going to ruin their man's outing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who would be on the plane to keep an eye on Gulf? Who is following him? Leave it in the comments.


	9. Chapter 9.

Gulf and Techno are in Techno's vacation home in Phuket. "So what do you think?" Techno asks. Gulf looks around for a moment. "It's super beautiful here. And big. How can you afford that?" Gulf looks curiously at Techno. Techno chuckles. "I sometimes ask myself that." Techno jokes. Gulf rolls his eyes with a smile.

"My father bought this for me. He feels guilty that he can't be with me because of his job. He works in Tokyo." Techno says. He looks gloomy. Gulf puts an arm around Techno. "It's going to be okay, P'No. You still have me. And you have Ploy. You're not alone." Gulf says. Techno smiles.

"You are the best friend I could wish for." Techno says. Gulf smiles. "Likewise." Gulf says. Techno smiles. "Let's unpack our bags and then get groceries." Techno says. Gulf nods and they walk to their bedrooms to unpack the suitcases. They both sleep separately. Since they both like that better.

Gulf and Techno are outside. They are on their way to the store to do some shopping. Neither of them realize that someone is following them. Until that person takes a knife from their pocket. He walks toward Gulf with quick footsteps. Gulf and Techno turn and are shocked when they see that person.

The person wants to stab Gulf with the knife but then someone pushes him to the ground. The knife hits Gulf's hand, leaving a cut on his hand. Gulf hisses in pain. Techno looks shocked at Gulf. Then they look at the ground. Gulf is surprised when he Mew sit on that person.

"Who hired you?" Mew asks angrily. The man remains silent. Mew growls, then takes a gun from his pocket. Gulf is shocked. Just like Techno. Mew loads the gun and then puts the gun against the man's forehead. "Who hired you? I'm not asking again." Mew looks furious. "D-Drake." The man stutters. Gulf's eyes widen. "So Drake is really dangerous?" That question runs through Gulf's mind.

"Well, tell Drake that his plan has failed nicely." Mew says. "And if you get to Gulf one more time, I'll kill you. Both of you." Mew says. He hits the man with his gun. The man is groaning in pain. Then Mew gets up. He pulls the man off the ground and pushes him away. "And now get out." Mew says. The man immediately runs away.

Then Mew turns around. He immediately walks up to Gulf and takes his hand. "Come on, let me help you." Mew says. Gulf looks at Mew. "What's wrong? I won't hurt you." Mew says. Gulf sighs softly. "What are you doing here?" Gulf asks. "How did you know I was here?" Gulf asks. Mew sighs. "I just got a strange feeling, so I followed you behind." Mew says. Gulf nods slowly.

"Sorry." Mew says. "It's okay." Gulf says. Mew looks at him in surprise. "You say it's okay? Aren't you mad at me?" Mew asks. And then something unexpected happens. Gulf hugs Mew. Techno's eyes widen. Mew is also surprised but does hug Gulf back.

Gulf starts to cry. "Hey, what's up?" Mew asks concerned. "I'm so sorry. You warned me and I didn't believe you." Gulf says. Mew sighs. "I understand. I would have done the same if I were you." Mew says. Techno looks away uncomfortably.

They are back in Techno's vacation home. Mew takes care of the cut on Gulf's hand. When he's done, he puts a bandage around Gulf's hand. "Better now?" Mew asks. He looks at Gulf. "It still hurts but it is a bit better." Gulf says. Mew nods. "Then I better go." Mew says. He stands up. But then Gulf takes his hand.

"Stay." Gulf says. Mew looks at him. "You want me to stay?" Mew asks. Gulf nods. "If Techno agrees, that is." Gulf says. He looks at Techno. Techno smiles and nods. Gulf looks at Mew again. "So, will you please stay here?" Gulf asks. "Are you really not mad at me anymore?" Mew asks. Gulf shakes his head. "You just saved my life. And besides, I still want to give you a chance. I have to say I feel pretty good around you." Gulf says.

Gulf's cheeks turn slightly red. Mew chuckles and sits down again. "If you want me to stay, I'll stay." Mew says. Gulf smiles. "So, a fresh start?" Mew asks. Gulf nods. "A fresh start." Gulf says. Mew smiles.  
  


Gulf and Techno look at Mew in amazement. Mew just told you he's a mafia boss. "Damn, that's pretty cool." Techno then says. Mew chuckles. Then he looks at Gulf who is frozen. "Gulf, are you okay?" Mew asks. Gulf nods slowly. "Sure?" Mew asks. "I just have to get used to it. I didn't expect this." Gulf says. "But it does explain a lot." Techno says. "Indeed." Gulf says.

"Are you going to protect Gulf now?" Techno asks. Mew nods. "Yeah, because Drake is going after Gulf anyway. You need protection too, by the way. Just to be on the safe side." Mew says. "Cool." Techno says. Gulf hits Techno's arm. "This is not an action movie." Gulf says. Techno starts to laugh. "I wish it was true." Techno says with a laugh. Gulf rolls his eyes.

"You shouldn't see a game of everything." Gulf says. "And you shouldn't always take everything seriously." Techno says. Gulf sighs. "But a mafia is not a game." Gulf says. "That's right. But there is a computer game of it." Techno says. Gulf gives Techno a stern look. "Techno, just be serious." Gulf says. "Sorry." Techno says. Mew smiles looking from Gulf to Techno and from Techno to Gulf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's ready for the first kiss between Mew and Gulf?


	10. Chapter 10.

That night, Gulf can't sleep. He sits up in bed and sighs softly. Then he gets out of bed. He walks out of the room and gently walks down the stairs. Gulf walks gently into the kitchen and takes a glass from a cupboard. He puts water in it and then sits down at the table.

Gulf takes a sip from the glass and then just looks ahead. Until the light suddenly goes on. Gulf looks at the doorway, startled. He sighs with relief when he sees Mew. Mew smiles and sits in the chair next to Gulf.

"Can't you sleep?" Mew asks. Gulf shakes his head. "Why not?" Mew asks. "I keep thinking about Drake and that one man." Gulf says. "Are you afraid?" Mew asks. Gulf nods slowly. Mew puts his hand on Gulf's. Gulf looks at Mew. "Don't be afraid. I'll protect you." Mew says. Gulf smiles small.

"Sorry about everything, P'Mew." Gulf says. Mew smiles. "It's okay. In the end you would find out Drake's true nature." Mew says. Gulf nods. "But he sounded so nice." Gulf says. "Believe me, he isn't." Mew says. "I believe you." Gulf says. Mew smiles. "He won't hurt you okay? I'll do everything I can to stop him." Mew says. Gulf smiles. "I'll hold you to that." Gulf says. Mew chuckles.

"So, do you think you can get some sleep again?" Mew asks. Gulf sighs and shakes his head. "I still feel restless." Gulf says. Mew nods slowly. "Can I help you with something?" Mew asks. "Can I sleep next to you?" Gulf asks. Mew smiles and nods. "Of course." Mew says. "If that reassures you." Mew says. Gulf nods.

"Come on. Let's go back to bed." Mew says. He stands up. "Let me put the glass in the fountain first." Gulf says. Mew nods. Gulf walks to the counter and pours the water from the glass into the fountain. Then he puts the glass in the fountain. Then he walks back to Mew.

Mew turns out the light. Then he takes Gulf's hand. They walk up the stairs and then walk into the room where Mew is sleeping. Gulf lies down in bed while Mew closes the door and turns off the light. Then Mew lies down next to Gulf. He puts the blanket over them tightly and then wraps his arms around Gulf's waist.

Gulf begins to blush slightly. "Sleep tight, Gulf." Mew says. "Sleep well, P'Mew." Gulf says. Then Mew kisses Gulf's forehead. Gulf smiles and closes his eyes. Then they both fall asleep.

The next morning they wake up to a camera sound. They both open their eyes to see Techno standing next to the bed with his phone in his hands. "What are you doing?" Gulf asks sleepily. Techno starts to stammer. Gulf chuckles and rubs his eyes. "You were so cute together, so I wanted to take a picture. But I forgot to turn off the sound." Techno says.

"Stupid." Gulf says and sits up in bed. Mew follows suit. "So why are you suddenly sleeping in Mew's bed?" Techno asks. "I could not sleep." Gulf says. Techno nods. "And then? Tell me more." Techno says. Gulf sighs before telling what happened last night.

"Okay, okay. And nothing else happened?" Techno asks. Gulf takes a pillow and throws it at Techno's head. Techno can barely avoid the pillow. "I am going already." Techno says and walks out of the room. Gulf sighs deeply. "And? Did you sleep well?" Mew asks. He looks at Gulf.

Gulf nods. "Much better." Gulf says. "That's because you were lying next to me, hmm?" Mew asks. Gulf starts to blush. "Think so." Gulf says. Mew chuckles. Then he looks at Gulf's hair that is all messed up. Mew starts to laugh. Gulf tilts his head at Mew. "What is it?" Gulf asks. "Your hair is cute when messed up." Mew says.

Gulf starts to blush. Mew smiles. They stare at each other. And then Mew leans forward. He slowly presses his lips to Gulf's. Gulf slowly kisses him back. Mew slips his arms around Gulf's waist and pulls Gulf closer.

Then they both withdraw. "I've wanted to do this for a long time." Mew says. Gulf smiles. "You can do it again." Gulf says. "With pleasure." Mew says, pressing his lips back to Gulf's. This time the kiss is a bit rougher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their first kiss. So cute. But how long will it take for problems to arise? Not just between them, but in general? Will Mew and Gulf eventually end up together?


	11. Chapter 11.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: end of chapter ends with the death of someone's loved one.

Gulf is back home with Ploy. The week in Phuket has moved quickly. Yet Gulf is happy to be home again. And Gulf is even more happy because Mew has asked him to be his boyfriend. Gulf, of course, said yes. Even though he didn't expect to get into a relationship with Mew at first. Fortunately, Gulf realizes that Mew isn't as bad as he thought.

"So you're giving Mew a chance, right?" Ploy asks. Gulf nods. "He's better than I imagined." Gulf says. Ploy chuckles. "As long as you're happy. That's the most important thing to me." Ploy says. Gulf smiles. "I'm happy." He says. Ploy smiles.

That afternoon, Mew comes to Gulf's house to pick up Gulf. They are going on a date. Their first real date. Gulf stands nervously in front of the mirror in his room. Then Ploy enters the room. "Are you okay? Wait, why aren't you dressed yet?" Ploy asks. Gulf looks nervously at Ploy. "I am so nervous." Gulf says. "I just don't know at all what to wear." Gulf says. Ploy sighs.

"I help you." Ploy says. She walks over to Gulf's wardrobe. She picks out a set of clothes and gives it to Gulf. "Put this on. Hurry up because Mew is coming any minute." Ploy says. Gulf walks to the bathroom and changes. Then he walks back into his bedroom.

"Let me help you with your hair. Your hair is tousled." Ploy says. She is styling Gulf's hair with some gel. Gulf thanks her. Then the doorbell rings. "Okay, I'll open it. You spray some more perfume and brush your teeth. I'll keep Mew busy." Ploy says. Gulf nods. Ploy runs downstairs while Gulf sprays some perfume and brushes his teeth.

When Gulf is done, he carefully walks down the stairs. He looks down the hall, empty. So they are in the living room. Gulf walks into the living room. He sees Mew talking to Ploy on the couch. Gulf walks farther into the living room and only then does Mew look up. He gets up and walks towards Gulf. "You look so handsome." Mew says. He puts his arms around Gulf's waist.

"Maybe we should stay here, because I can eat you now." Mew says. He presses a kiss on Gulf's neck. Gulf pushes Mew back. "My sister is still there, you dork." Gulf says. Mew looks at Ploy. "Oh don't mind me. Otherwise I'll go see a friend." Ploy says. "Not necessary. We're just going out on a date as planned." Gulf says. Mew sighs but laughs anyway. Not much later, Mew and Gulf leave. Ploy sighs. "Have fun Gulf. You deserve this." She says, checking them through the living room window.

Gulf and Mew walk through the park holding hands. They hold an ice cream in their other hand. "Are you looking forward to what we are all going to do?" Mew asks as they walk. "That's the problem. I don't know what we're all going to do. Since you don't want to say that." Gulf says. Mew chuckles. "Oh yes. It is." Mew says. Gulf sighs.

They sit on a bench. Gulf wants to sit next to Mew but Mew pulls Gulf onto his lap. Mew wraps his arms tightly around Gulf's waist. Gulf begins to blush profusely. "P'Mew, people are watching us." Gulf whispers so only Mew hears. "So? Let them have a good look." Mew whispers back and kisses Gulf's cheek.

That night, Mew and Gulf go to a restaurant Mew has chosen. They walk in and Mew passes their names on to the restaurant's host. Then they are brought to their table. They sit down and quite quickly the waiter approaches them. Fortunately, they already know what they want and they order it. The waiter nods and then walks away.

"Do you still like it?" Mew asks. "As long as I'm with you, always." Gulf says. Mew chuckles. "So cliché. I love it." Mew says. Gulf blushes. Mew smiles and takes Gulf's hand. He presses a kiss on it. "You are cute." Mew says. Gulf looks away. Mew chuckles. Then their food and drink is brought. Quick service.

"Enjoy your meal." Says the waiter. Mew and Gulf thank him and then the waiter walks away. "Let's toast." Mew says. He picks up his glass. Gulf does the same. "On us." Mew says. "On us." Gulf says. They tap the glasses together and then take a sip. Then they start to eat.

Gulf and Mew are back in the car on their way home. "I loved it so much." Gulf says. Mew smiles. "Glad you liked it." Mew says. Gulf smiles. "We have to do this again soon." Gulf says. "Anyway, sweetheart. But it will be fine." Mew says. Gulf nods.

Then Mew turns into Gulf street. He parks the car and turns off the engine. Mew and Gulf look at each other. Then Mew kisses Gulf. Gulf immediately kisses him back.

"Come on. I'll take you in." Mew says. Gulf nods. They get out of the car and walk to the front door. Gulf puts the key in the lock and opens the door. "Would you like to come in?" Gulf asks. Mew nods. "Why are the curtains in the living room closed anyway?" Mew asks. "No idea, maybe Ploy has already gone to bed. It is already 10:30 in the evening. She has to get up early tomorrow." Gulf says.

Mew nods and they walk in. Mew closes the door. "Hey, there is still a light in the living room." Gulf says. Gulf walks into the living room with his shoes still on. "WHAT THE FUCK ?!" Hears Mew Gulf scream. Mew immediately runs into the living room. He is shocked at what he sees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What would they see? 🤔

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter. What do you think? Let me know in the comments. Don't forget to vote. And above all follow me. : D


End file.
